<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Like Comfort by burningcrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540034">Something Like Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow'>burningcrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Vampires, Fluff, Grumpy Emerson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags to be added as chapters are, Vampire!Andy Biersack, Vampire!Jinxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the more peaceful moments in the not-so-peaceful life of Jinxx Ferguson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Biersack/Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson, Emerson Barrett/Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter is set shortly after Andy accidentally turns CC into a vampire. Read Scarlet Promises first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinxx was beginning to get a little worried about Andy. Ever since what happened with CC, the now second-youngest vampire had practically completely retracted from society, preferring to hide in his bunk most days and only leaving to grab the occasional blood bag from the fridge. Whenever he or Jake asked him about it, the only answer they’d ever get was that he was ‘just thinking’. Jinxx knew Andy was a little guilty about accidentally turning CC, but he thought the younger man would feel better soon enough, and be back to his usual, feisty, uncontrollable self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The breaking point came one night on tour. Jinxx had settled down in his bunk, but was most definitely not sleeping - he’d only just fed, and the energy from the blood was still keeping him up. Closing his eyes to focus his senses on what he could hear in the bus, he registered the surprisingly comforting sound of the tyres on the road, the sound of someone snoring - probably CC, sobs coming from the bunk next to his - wait. Andy was in the bunk next to his. Andy was crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The noise had him back to full alertness in seconds. Before Jinxx had even really registered what he was doing, he had shoved the curtain of his bunk open and slipped out onto the floor of the bus, trying to stay quiet as to not disturb the others. He carefully tugged the curtain of Andy’s bunk open. “Andy? What’s up?” Jinxx’s voice was calm, trying to be comforting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s not,” Andy’s voice was weak, words breaking on a sob that nearly broke Jinxx’s heart, “up at this point? I hurt one of my best friends, and instead of being a good person and looking after him I’m hiding away like a freak.” Jinxx sighed softly, and brushed Andy’s long hair out of his face so he could properly look at the younger vampire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not a freak, Andy. CC’s okay. A little taken aback, sure, but he knows why it happened, and he’s not angry at you.” Jinxx was struggling to keep his voice even seeing the state his best friend was in, but he forced himself to keep it together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He could’ve had a normal life. He should’ve had a normal life. You’ve always said it was hard to turn a human - hell, you can apparently barely turn someone even when you want to, and you’re the eldest of us all - so why can I do it so suddenly? It doesn’t make sense, and now I’m a danger to everyone I know.” Andy tried to shy away from Jinxx’s touch, curling in on himself as he cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jinxx’d had enough. Pushing back Andy’s curtain a little further, he climbed up and crawled into the bunk as slowly as he could. It was a tight fit - these bunks were not designed for two tall men to lie in them - but Jinxx managed to make it work as he protectively wrapped his arms around Andy. “You’re not dangerous. We all care so much about you. I don’t know why you’re so much stronger than most vampires, but there has to be some reason, and I’ll support you as long as you want me to.” At that, Andy glanced up at the older vampire through his hair, and slowly stretched out so he could properly return Jinxx’s embrace. Jinxx gently pressed a kiss to Andy’s forehead, and when the singer looked at him Jinxx saw the first hint of a smile as the sobbing slowed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for this, dude. I don’t quite know why you still care so much about me, but I needed this.” Andy’s voice was still weak and uncertain, but the older vampire smiled sweetly as he pulled the other man close. Eventually the crying stopped completely, and when Jinxx’s eyes flickered down to Andy’s face he could see that he was fast asleep. Kissing the singer one last time, the vampire closed his eyes and let sleep take him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lie Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emerson can’t sleep. Jinxx notices.</p><p>Set about a day after TTWM chapter 4, read that first for context. Chapter title is from the song of the same name by Creeper, because I will never stop shamelessly promoting one of my favourite bands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to the person who commented on TTWM chapter 4 with the nickname “NOO”. I see you, I appreciate you. Have some fluff with Em and Jinxx being wildly oblivious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jinxx could hear Emerson tossing and turning. It was late, even by vampire standards, and the human had been like this for 4 hours or so. Jinxx wasn’t tired - he’d fed the evening before, and the faint buzz from drinking from Emerson a day ago still lingered - but he figured Emerson must be. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He heard Emerson hit something (the wall?), swear, then roll over for what must have been the 20th time that night. Jinxx sighed, pushing back his curtain and looking down at the human’s bunk. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Emerson can’t ignore me any more than he does already. I don’t really have anything to lose here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jumping down out of his bunk - landing with as much grace as 4am would allow - he quietly crouched down so his eyes were level with Emerson’s curtain. “Angel? I heard you hit something.” Jinxx really didn’t need to be as quiet as he was - he knew the others were asleep, and it’d take more than this to wake them - but he didn’t want to startle Emerson.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jinxx,” Emerson hissed, exhaustion clear in his voice, “What the fuck? You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mission ‘don’t startle Emerson’ failed, then. Oh well.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry. Can I come in? I’ve been hearing you tossing and turning all night, and you’ll be even more annoying in the morning if you’re tired.” Jinxx was only half-lying with his reason for coming in - Emerson would be more annoying in the morning if he didn’t sleep, but Jinxx knew the consequences for cuddling with the human wouldn’t be too good either. Even so, he’d come this far. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Even if he does hate me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emerson groaned, freeing his arm from where he’d been cuddling his pillow in order to tug his curtain open. “Come on, fangs. You’re lucky I’m too tired to fight you right now.” Emerson was pretty certain Jinxx existed solely to torture him. The vampire coming over like this - barely a day after they’d fucked, when Jinxx </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">hated him</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> - was making Emerson’s head hurt from thinking about it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jinxx smiled, crawling into the bunk with Emerson and wrapping his arms around the younger man. Emerson was warm - far warmer than Jinxx - and after a few moments he relaxed into Jinxx’s touch and nestled his head in the crook of Jinxx’s neck. “You think you can sleep now, angel?” Jinxx mumbled, closing his eyes slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If you stop talking, then sure,” Emerson replied, smirking. “Goodnight, fangs.” Sighing, he cuddled in closer and let sleep take him. This could be a problem for morning-Emerson.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>